


two homos and a disney movie

by illegallyedd



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Help, Kinnie fic, M/M, Oops, edd is a little small...cuz kinnie preferences, fluff???, haha lol LAUGh im a kinnie pls, this is so short help, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24416758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illegallyedd/pseuds/illegallyedd
Summary: tom and edd r gay asf and watch rat chef da movie 🤓
Relationships: Edd/Tom (Eddsworld), HELLO???, TomEdd, eddtom??, how do these tags work???
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	two homos and a disney movie

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys this is my first fic here and my first ever fic in a whole year.... so my skills kinda depleted tremendously cuz... MANE 2020 ain't it..... LMAO enjoy :))

"what are we watching tonight?" tom asked, handing a large glass bowl of popcorn to edd. he took a seat on the sofa, one arm wrapping around his lover, the other grabbing the remote. the two had been engaging in movie nights for a while, and it was nothing new by now. this little arrangement they had was something that brought them closer each time.

the smaller brunet looked up at the other male and suggested with a hum,

"what about ratatouille?"

that was edd's favorite movie of all time. there was no other film that could match the power of this cinematic masterpiece in edd's eyes. it was something about how the cheese and strawberries were animated in that one scene that sparked joy in edd's heart. or at least that's what tom heard edd ramble about when they last watched this movie.

tom cocked a brow, "are you serious? it's the eighth time that you've asked to watch this.."

edd nodded gingerly, briefly looking away before looking back up at the taller man next to him, with his... big ol' eyes.

"stop starin' at me with them big ol' eyes," tom said with a chuckle, diverting his gaze towards the television in front of them, "we'll watch ratatouille, but this is the last time you ask, okay?" it was evident in tom's demeanor that he wouldn't reject edd's request next time, but he said it anyway.

"fiiiine..." edd huffed, playfully rolling his eyes. that earned a chuckle from tom, as he put the movie on.

tom always had a soft spot for edd. he grew hatred towards anyone else that breathed in his general vicinity, but whenever edd was with him, he felt as if all his worries had disappeared. he couldn't lay a finger on why exactly he fell for edd, but he knew he fell hard. edd was quite a charmer and easily admirable, and tom couldn't believe he got to have him like that.

pretty gay, i know....

the room was dim by time the two got settled into the movie. a blanket had covered them, and underneath, they were sharing the popcorn. at times, they held hands, and even exchanged a gentle kiss or two, but the movie was their main focus. edd was so excited to see his favorite part come on for the hundredth time, where remy had discovered his newfound love for culinary experimentation. tom found it rather adorable, and he refrained from melting at the sight to the best of his abilities. but hey man, he's gay as hell.

it wasn't too far into the movie until tom noticed a resting head on his shoulder. it was edd's, of course. the gremlin had fallen asleep, and looked so serene, like he had no care in the world. tom was in complete adoration when he took notice, and wrapped an arm around him again, but this time pulling him close. he planted a kiss on edd's forehead and smiled to himself contently.

tord had walked past the two homos on his way to the kitchen, as he was going to grab a glass of milk. he glared at tom mockingly, and tom responded by flipping tord off with his free hand. he wasn't one to shout, not when edd was right next to him, sound asleep.

tom made the choice of sitting through what was left of the movie, before turning off the tv. the room was now barely lit. the only source of light came from the moonlight that shined weakly. he decided it was best to remain seated, rather than moving upstairs and disrupting edd's peaceful slumber.

so there tom sat for awhile, his gaze locking on edd's dark silhouette. after a short bit, he left one final forehead kiss on edd, or so he hoped it was, before drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u guys liked it... i may post sum more stuff so i can refine my nonexistent skills n all.. but who tf knows... gurl bye im waiting for illegallytord to drop sumn.... 🤓🤓 plus i shat out this in under an hour so if u cringed... u have every right to i salute u


End file.
